Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars
Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars is an upcoming stop motion crossover fan fiction film. It will be the final film of the second arc and the seventeenth overall in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. The film, which is a crossover of Sailor Moon ''and Disney’s ''Frozen, has a storyline that is loosely based on "The Snow Queen" fairy tale by Hans Christen Andersen. Its plot is based on episode 70-72 of the original Sailor Moon ''series and the ''Sailor Moon S Movie. The film is the Cinematic Universe’s Christmas special. Despite being a special, the film is made an official installment to the Cinematic Universe. Plot After the demise of the Black Moon Clan in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, the Ayakashi Sisters: Koan, Berthier, Petz and Calaveras, the last remaining members of the Clan, strike a deal with an extraterrestrial entity named Princess Snow Kaguya to search for a missing fragment on Earth after an ice comet hits it in the year 2016. The fragment is discovered by Rey (Rei Ayanami) in Arendal, Norway. While studying it, Rey is struck by the fragment’s energy burst that caused her heart to start freezing. She is later found by legendary Snow Queen Elsa and her sister, Anna. Meanwhile, the Sailor Guardians are having a vacation to Norway to spend the Christmas holidays (all their plane tickets are bought by Setsuna). Luna and Artemis decide to tag along, only to end up in the pets’ first-class flight. In Norway, the Guardians go shopping in the city of Bergen. Luna and Usagi come across a book about the legendary Princess Kaguya. Later, the Sailor Guardians are attacked by Petz and Calaveras, along with an army of Snow Dancers. In the ensuing battle, Mamoru Chiba joins, disguised as Santa Claus while on assignment to be a mall Santa. Shortly after, Queen Elsa arrives and uses her ice powers on the sisters, freezing them solid. Elsa introduces herself to the Sailor Guardians. The Guardians visit Elsa’s Winter Mansion in Arendal where they meet Anna who is treating Rey. Usagi remembers Rey as an old friend from elementary school, and Anna reveals that Rey has been struck by the Frozen Heart and is freezing fast. Later, the Guardians discuss with Anna and Elsa about the legend of Princess Kaguya. Suddenly, a cold spell hits Arendal with the presence of Koan, Berthier and Kaguya. The two Ayakashi sisters enter the mansion and corners Chibiusa near a flight of stairs. Elsa encounters them and fought them, allowing Chibiusa to escape. Later, Koan entered the room where Rey is treated by Anna and started rampaging, but is restrained by Usagi and Ami Mizuno. Usagi uses Moon Crystal Power on Koan, making her come back to her senses while Anna asks Koan about Rey’s condition. Koan, who knows about the Frozen Heart, revealed that the comet fragment caused the effect on Rey’s life force. Meanwhile, Elsa gained the upper hand and won the fight, but Berthier trapped the other Senshi in a ball of ice and challenged Elsa to a game similar to Wizard’s Chess. Usagi, Ami, Anna and Koan later witnessed the chess game, with Ami Mizuno asking Elsa to sacrifice her last knight piece, which she does when Berthier’s queen piece destroys it. With some help from Tuxedo Mask, Elsa finally wins the game, and the other Senshi are freed. Koan convinced Berthier to stop and change her evil ways so Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Power on her. Koan and Berthier later have dinner with Anna, Elsa and the Sailor Guardians. Usagi learns that Elsa’s favourite food is trout. Later, Kaguya, Calaveras and Petz (whom she freed from the ice in Bergen) break into the mansion and steal the fragment, which attaches itself into Rey’s life force and begins sucking her life energy. Berthier and Koan are captured by Calaveras and Petz. Rey becomes entranced by Princess Snow Kaguya's appearance, believing that she is the mystical Princess Kaguya. She takes the shard, but because it is linked to her life force, she is brought even closer to death when it is taken and it caused her body to freeze over. Kaguya begins to freeze the entire Earth starting from Norway while Anna, Elsa, Rey and the Sailor Guardians follow Kaguya and the Ayakashi Sisters to a gigantic ice castle being built somewhere near Arendal. In the castle, Anna, Elsa and the Sailor Guardians attempt to stop Kaguya and her troops, the Snow Dancers, but every time they destroy the Snow Dancers, Kaguya keeps reviving them using the crystal. Just before Kaguya could kill the soldiers, Berthier creates a giant ice wall to separate them before facing off with Kaguya. In the showdown, Berthier is seriously injured by Kaguya, while Usagi tries to stop her by using the Holy Grail/Rainbow Moon Chalice to transform into Super Sailor Moon. She uses her Rainbow Moon Heartache attack but is easily overpowered by Kaguya's strength and power, causing Super Sailor Moon's attack to hit the ice wall and destroy it. With Elsa’s help, Usagi prepares to activate the Legendary Silver Crystal's immense energy and power. The eight Sailor Guardians, along with Chibiusa, combine their powers and abilities all at once to activate the Legendary Silver Crystal, and it hits Kaguya head-on. With the last of her strength, Berthier finally shatters the weakened Kaguya, destroying her. The Silver Crystal's power also destroys Kaguya's Snow Dancers, the ice crystal fragment, as well as her comet. Shocked at the death of their new master and Berthier's previous injury, Calaveras eventually gave in to Koan and Berthier’s feelings after seeing Koan tending to the wounded Berthier. Feeling betrayed, Petz tries to eliminate the two sisters, but Calaveras stood in the way. Rey came to the scene and, with the help of Usagi and the Frozen Sisters, healed Petz and Calaveras of their evil. The Sailor Guardians, Anna and Elsa discover that Luna is in fact a reincarnation of Princess Kaguya, after Luna unexpectedly transforms into her Sailor Senshi form, Sailor Luna. Rey finds out that her frozen heart is cured and thanks Anna, Elsa and the Sailor Senshi, while the Ayakashi Sisters reconcile and return to outer space to find a new place to live after fixing the pieces of Kaguya’s comet with Sailor Luna’s assistance. Usagi gives the book about Princess Kaguya to Rey. Elsa removes the cold spell, and the Sailor Guardians resume their Christmas celebrations. On the last day of their trip, the girls bid farewell to Anna and Elsa at the Winter Mansion, while Rey follows the Sailor Guardians on the flight home. In the end, Rey sees an image of the real Princess Kaguya on the moon while watching the night sky with Usagi and her friends while the Outer Senshi observe the Moon from the planetarium, seeing the Ayakashi Sisters’ comet shooting past the Moon. Later, in a mid-credits scene, the comet hits Dysnomia, the moon of the dwarf planet Eris. In a post-credits scene (JANUARY), the Ayakashi Sisters open their own cosmetic store on Dysnomia. Cast * Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon * Luna * Artemis * Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask * Rey Ayanami * Elsa, the Snow Queen * Anna, Elsa's sister * Petz * Calaveras * Berthier * Koan * Princess Snow Kaguya * Snow Dancers Production TBA Trivia * The Ayakashi Sisters (Petz, Calaveras, Koan and Berthier) are introduced late in the series after being left out during the rest of the second arc of the Cinematic Universe. The rest of the Black Moon Clan appeared in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, only to be executed one by one. Esmeraude is killed in Jupiter’s Quest: The Four Crusaders. * The film marks the second time Luna is seen transforming into her Sailor Senshi form, after Super Sailor Moon: Secret of the Silver Crystal. * The chess battle sequence in the film later inspires an in-show video game titled Sailor Moon Frozen Stars: Chess Battle, seen in an episode of Sailor Moon Universe. In the game, players choose one of the characters from the film (except Princess Snow Kaguya) as their avatar in a chess computer game based on the film. The game is used by Amy Mizuno (Ami's future descendant) to learn how to play chess. References to the Sailor Moon series * The film is based on Sailor Moon S The Movie: Hearts on Ice. Differences/references to Sailor Moon S: The Movie (Hearts on Ice) * The Ayakashi Sisters became the willing minions of Princess Snow Kaguya. * The characters of Kakeru Ozora and Himeko Nayotake are incorporated into crossover character Rey Ayanami’s character. ** Himeko and Rey share the same voice actress (Megumi Hayashibara) in their original appearances. * Almost the entirety of the film is set in Norway. References to Disney’s Frozen * The Frozen Heart concept is adapted from the film. References to real-life films * The ice sculpture chess battle sequence is inspired by the Wizard’s Chess scene from ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone ''(2001). * The final battle with Princess Snow Kaguya is inspired by the final battle in ''The Huntsman: Winter's War ''(2016). Real-life references TBA Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Crossovers Category:Motion Pictures Category:Sailor Moon fan adaptations